Facing the Past
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Past and Present" by crazysockmonkeys. After learning all about his parents' and Roz's childhood memories, David becomes curious about the old house Niles mentioned. A trip there leads Niles face to face with memories he'd rather forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Thanks once again to Aria (crazysockmonkeys) for writing "Past and Present." Her story was wonderful, but I felt there was something still left unfinished. This story snowballed just a BIT on me, but hopefully the end result is worth it! ;)

David sat playing in his father's closet. He liked it in here, it was dark, and usually quiet. Most of the time he took out his action figures, staging elaborate fights between them. But today, he had too much on his mind. He and his parents had gone out to dinner last night with Roz and Alice. The grownups had started talking about memories from when they were kids.

David couldn't really picture his mom and dad as kids. His mom was just his mom. She definitely couldn't have ever been like the girls in his class. They always seemed to be looking at him and giggling. It made no sense. Once, he'd asked Alice about it, and she just laughed. She said someday he'd understand, but David doubted he ever would.

David knew he and his dad were a lot alike. But still, he hadn't known his dad and Uncle Frasier used to get picked on. David thought his dad was the smartest person he knew. He thought about all the stories the grownups had told, how Roz used to love to ride her bike, and how his mom walked through the woods at her old house back in England. And that old, abandoned house his dad found. He wondered if that house was still around. Once, when David was little, he remembered his mom and dad taking him over to a huge apartment building. They said it was where his mom used to live when she worked for his uncle. They said they brought him to his uncle's apartment once, but David didn't remember that, 'cause he was just a baby.

The more he thought about that abandoned house, the more curious he got. He liked to explore things and look for clues. Grandpa Martin had taught him all about how to look for evidence like the real police do. Not like what they showed on TV. He really wanted to see what kind of clues there might be in an old place like that. Maybe his parents would take him, if he asked.

He crawled out of the closet and went to look for his mom. He literally ran into her as he came out of his parents' room.

"Oh, David, I didn't know you were playing up here. I just came to put the laundry away." Daphne smiled at the sight of her son. He really was a mini-Niles, always dressed so nicely. And his teachers reported that David was more polite than most boys his age. Daphne couldn't be prouder.

David looked at his mom, wondering if this was a good time to ask. He couldn't tell if she was in a good mood or not.

"Is something wrong? You seem to be thinking awfully hard," Daphne said.

David shrugged. "Well, I was thinking about those stories you and Dad and Roz were telling. About when you were kids. You remember that house Dad said he went to?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I want to go see it. You know, explore it and look for clues."

Daphne considered her son's request. She always thought it was so cute how David wanted to be like his grandfather. "Why don't you ask your father when he gets home?"

Before David could answer, they both heard the front door open. David took off running down the stairs. "Dad!"

No sooner had Niles walked in the door than he saw his son bolting toward him at top speed. "David, if you want to run like that, why don't you go outside?"

"Sorry," David said sheepishly as he came to a stop. "I've been thinking about that old house you told us about last night. I think I want to go see it. Mom said I had to ask you."

Niles hadn't been prepared for this. His memories of that old house were not exactly pleasant. He strongly suspected it had been at the root of his arachnophobia. "I don't think I remember where it is anymore," he said hesitantly.

Just then, Daphne walked down the stairs. She spotted the telltale nosebleed right away. "Oh, Niles, if David wants to see it, I think we should take him. I think it's nice he wants to see where you grew up."

Niles sighed. He looked at his wife, pleading with her silently.

Daphne walked over to where Niles stood. "I promise I'll be right there with you the whole time," she whispered.

Niles squeezed her hand gratefully. "All right. We'll go there after dinner."

Unfortunately for Niles, dinner was quick. David talked nonstop about wanting to see the house. Daphne couldn't resist smiling at the look of dread on her husband's face.

Less than an hour later, Daphne pulled the car up in front of the house where Niles said he'd grown up. She watched her husband look out the window, almost a bit sadly. She squeezed his hand, a quick gesture of support.

As Niles got out of the car, he made a mental note not to tell Daphne or David about the time he and Frasier had been convinced there was a dead body underneath the floorboards of this old house. "Look, David," he said, pointing to one of the second-story windows. "That's where Frasier and I used to sleep."

"Wow," David said. If he looked hard enough, he thought he could almost picture what his dad and his uncle must've looked like when they lived here. But he hadn't forgotten why they were here. "So, where's the other house?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You _promised_ him he could see it," Daphne reminded her husband when he didn't answer right away.

Niles took a deep breath, steeling himself for this next journey. "All right. It's back here."

As they walked, Daphne slipped her hand into his. David ran on ahead, full of excitement. Niles tried his best to concentrate on walking alongside the woman he loved. If they had been anywhere else, this would've been a very romantic moment. But as they walked closer, Niles could only feel his nerves increase.

When they were just a couple of feet from the run-down house, Daphne turned to face her husband. From the corner of her eye, she could see David already inside, looking around in a sate of awe. But her attention was entirely on Niles. "Whatever's in there, I'll be right beside you. OK?"

Niles looked into her eyes. He could still recall the first time he'd seen them. Since that moment, he'd been powerless. "All right, my love." He knew he would be able to face anything, as long as she stayed by his side.

They followed their son inside the small house. It was completely empty. And, thankfully, there were no signs of a spider anywhere. But that didn't make David any less excited.

"Look at this place," he said. "There's places where paint is peeling off. I don't think anybody's lived here for, like, a hundred years!"

Niles looked around, and all he thought about were the millions of germs that must be here. Plus, the memory of that spider was still very fresh in his mind. He felt an urge to do exactly what he'd done the last time he was here – run away as fast as he could.

Daphne sensed her husband beginning to panic. "You can do this," she whispered. "We're only going to stay a few more minutes."

Niles swallowed hard. Daphne's presence reminded him that this wasn't like the other times he'd come here. The last time he'd come here, he'd been angry and hurt over the realization that Maris had been sleeping with their marriage counselor. But now, he was happily married to the woman he'd loved for most of his adult life. And their son was a wonderful boy. For years now, Niles had felt haunted by this place and the way he'd been unable to face his fears. He felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. He'd been carrying around for so long now, he wasn't aware of it anymore. But the wave of relief he felt was so great that he found himself smiling.

Daphne's heart melted as she saw a smile appearing on his face. She knew all too well how Niles could become overwhelmed with anxiety at times. She did her best to comfort him whenever it happened, but it seemed as if, this time, Niles had calmed down all on his own. "I'm so proud of you," she said. Then she leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

The kiss made Niles feel lightheaded, and he couldn't remember where he was, or why he'd felt so uneasy just moments ago. Memories could be powerful. But love, he realized, was infinitely more powerful.

**The End**


End file.
